


You Ain't My Boyfriend

by Fiddlehoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Face-Fucking, First Time, Humiliation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Prostate Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlehoo/pseuds/Fiddlehoo
Summary: The eldest looked up at the other and wrapped his arms round Keith’s waist. “You ain’t my boyfriend… How come you ain’t my boyfriend…”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	You Ain't My Boyfriend

The two of them sat on the floor in Keith’s new bedroom. The flat was empty except for Shiro’s housewarming gift, an assortment of scented candles, which they’d playfully displayed around them in a circle. The chill of the tile floor soaked through their joggers and socks. The afternoon sun painted warm stripes across the wall, coming in through the wooden blinds.

“You should’ve bought me a carpet.” Keith teased as he shuffled his chopsticks around his American Chinese takeaway.

Shiro chuckled with his mouth full. “Hmm,” he chewed enough to speak. “I should’ve brought some protection.”

Keith flicked his eyes up with an amused tone. “Uhh what?”

“Like holy water or something.” He eyed his food. “Looks like you’re gonna summon a demon here in a second.”

Keith chuckled and leaned his centre of balance back to cross his legs. He lowered his voice in mockery. “With my Lavender Mist, I summon thee, Lord of Evil…”

Shiro chuckled at the thought and prepared a defense. “Hey, who says demons don’t like lavender mist?”

“You bought the candles.” Keith accused with a smile, dropping his eyes to his chicken.

“It was your idea to put them in a circle around us.” He looked up at Keith. His friend’s shirt hung loosely over his shoulders, the text _fuck u_ staring at him again. “I should’ve known you were out to get me... It’s written all over your shirt...”

Keith looked down at his shirt and put a gloved hand over the text with an embarrassed laugh. “I threw a random shirt on..!”

“Uh huh…” Shiro teased and leaned over his food to take another bite.

Keith chuckled as he tried to keep the attention off himself. “What are you trying to tell me? Bringing candles as a housewarming gift…”

Shiro took a deep nod. “What better way to make a house feel like home than scented candles? They’re under appreciated, actually… Now you can immerse yourself in an Ocean Breeze or Pink Cashmere.”

He chuckled and raised his voice. “You’re so full of shit! You didn’t know what to get me.”

Shiro scolded facetiously. “You just don’t understand the importance of sensory stimulation.”

Keith did the same, smirking at his friend. “Oh, then why was it my idea to display the candles around us?”

“Because you wanted to summon a demon...” Shiro gave his friend a mock look of judgement.

Keith lowered his brow and cocked his head playfully. “Did you ever once think I might’ve been formulating a romantic atmosphere?”

“Don’t play coy. You’re not the romantic type.”

“But I’m the demon summoning type?”

“By default. If you’re not one you’re the other.”

Keith tried to catch him off guard. “Which one are you?”

“I don’t play silly games,” he broke character and chuckled at his answer.

Keith smiled at the sight. After a moment, he caught himself staring and casually occupied himself with something else, brushing some hair out of his face and looking down. He put his empty takeaway box on the floor and rubbed his hands together expectantly, looking round himself at the candles. “Which one should we light first?” He leaned over to read down the line. “We got Peppermint Eucalyptus, White Tea Lavender, Vanilla… Oh, this one’s Heavenly Home.”

“Light it immediately.”

Keith couldn’t stop smiling at Shiro’s comment. He took out a lighter and set the candle ablaze, rescuing them from the demon circle. He sat back down and put his lighter back. The two watched the gentle flame in silence for a moment. Keith asked, “You’re not religious, right? Like, you were joking about being scared..?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied with a soft voice. “I was joking... It was a good idea. It’ll be dark soon and you have no lights in this entire flat...”

Keith exhaled a silent giggle at the actual insult. His gaze drifted higher and out the window at the dark building across the street. The sun coloured the clouded sky behind it a fading blue. The walls of the room glowed a warm, pale cream in the light.

“What’s in this candle?”

Keith said with a smug look. “A heavenly home.”

Shiro hung his head as he shook it with a breathless chuckle. “A heavenly home scent can only be achieved by melting down a heavenly home.”

“I’m getting something fresh, like lavender and something citrus-y...”

“Yeah,” Shiro put his takeaway box down. “Why would they make multiple lavender candles? They ran out of scents?”

He uncrossed his legs and stretched them out on either side of Shiro, leaning back on his arms. “Lavender’s just an ingredient. It smells different with white tea than it does with citrus.” He tipped his foot and whacked Shiro’s knee. “You just don’t understand sensory stimulation…”

Shiro smirked and grabbed Keith’s ankle. “Using my line against me?” He tickled his friend's foot as Keith squirmed and shouted.

“Shiro..!” He tried to pull his leg back but the floor didn’t have enough traction, so he slid across the floor and into Shiro, knocking the takeaway boxes over. The eldest laughed with him as Keith ripped his foot out of Shiro’s hold. He grabbed the eldest’s wrists to confine them and threw his legs over Shiro’s to keep his feet out of sight. In doing so, he kicked one of the candles into the wall.

“Oops,” Shiro scolded as he looked over his shoulder to inspect the damage. He shot Keith a faux condescending look. “You got excited there...”

“You were harassing my foot..!” Keith growled through a toothy smirk, leaning closer to Shiro’s face to look more intimidating.

The eldest turned away with a soft warning. “Careful…”

“What?” Keith's smile faded.

“It’s your romantic atmosphere…”

Keith smiled again. “What?”

He teased, “You’re turning me on…”

The youngest released Shiro’s hands to shove him and they chuckled at the same time. So then they tried to chuckle louder than the other to outdo the other’s initial chuckle. “Ha HA!” Keith shouted forcefully and shoved his friend a second time.

“Okay!” Shiro regained his balance and mocked Keith’s battle-like performance. “I yield..!”

Keith knucklebumped the man’s peck for good measure. He smiled up at Shiro with a triumphant brow.

Shiro grunted over his shoulder before looking at Keith again. “You’re so cute. But I can’t trust that smile when you got that shirt on…”

Keith looked down at the _fuck u_ printed across his chest in surprise. He already forgot what shirt he was wearing. “Psh…” He put his hands on his knees. “It’s more of a suggestion than an insult…”

“In this heavenly home?” He smirked at Keith as his eyelids hung, a doubtful look about him. “We might have to change candles…”

Keith stared at him a moment as Shiro’s words played over in his head. He pinched the material on his knees as he thought aloud. “You really wanna fuck..?”

Shiro stared as well and threw the final decision back onto Keith with effortless grace. “What do you want?”

“I wanna fuck…”

“I'm not opposed to the idea.”

Keith fiddled around for his lighter before laying down to better access his pocket. “What's your poison?”

“Thought I saw Love Spell here somewhere...”

Keith pulled his lighter out from his deep pocket and rolled to one side to blow the candle out. He then glanced round the circle, reading through labels in search of Shiro’s pick. He rolled from one side to the other as he went, his loose shirt draping over his muscles and contouring his slender torso, his tight fitted joggers hugged his legs. He carried on with slow movements to appear deeply focused and unaware as he showed off for Shiro, who seemed to be enjoying the view. The eldest sat massaging Keith’s thighs as he watched with a gentle and seductive smile.

Keith sat upright. “I think it’s behind you.”

The eldest held his gaze. “I think so too.”

Keith smirked at how Shiro refused to move. He took the man’s shoulder and hoisted himself onto Shiro’s thigh, reaching round the man to check the remaining candles. It wasn’t there. He crawled over Shiro’s hip and put his hands on the floor, aligning their waists, and reached for the candle he kicked to the wall earlier.

Shiro kept his eye on Keith’s ass, how the cotton/polyester material rode the curves of his body, making them look soft and inviting. Shiro scratched Keith’s tailbone with a light touch and watched as the youngest’s buttocks clenched in surprise. Keith’s back curled against his will at the tickle and he cried a little unintelligible noise. The show made Shiro sigh dramatically.

Keith crawled backwards into Shiro’s lap, holding the dark purple Love Spell candle in one hand. He mimicked Shiro’s sigh with a disgusted lip, half amused by it and half taking it personally.

The eldest looked up at the other and wrapped his arms round Keith’s waist. “You ain’t my boyfriend… How come you ain’t my boyfriend…”

Keith flattened his lip and admitted. “I’m not the romantic type.” He leaned away from Shiro’s face and lowered himself backward to the floor. He lit the candle and gave it a spot in the circle.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s shirt and pulled him to an upright position, stretching the fabric with a shrill sound.

“Fuck,” he mocked under a smile, back in Shiro’s face. “Rip my shirt…”

“Cunning boy…” The eldest growled hot breaths onto Keith’s lips, staring at them with a dangerously seductive gaze. “Beating me at my own game and turning me on…”

“Glad you’re aware…” Keith closed his legs round Shiro just enough to tempt him. He dropped his lighter off to the side and eased his lips apart eagerly.

Shiro asked in a near whisper, “What happens if I kiss you?”

Keith whispered back, “You kiss me…”

Shiro took a deep, shaky breath. “And what happens if I can’t stop?”

Keith closed his eyes as his voice weakened in longing. “Please don’t stop…”

Shiro kissed him with a gentle peck. As they remained there breathing on each other as if in a trance, Shiro brought one arm between them and held the back of Keith’s neck. Then kissed him again. The youngest sighed into Shiro’s mouth as he pushed into the eldest for more, cupping Shiro’s jaw with both hands. Shiro slid his other hand up Keith’s shirt to hold him, the loose fabric bunching at his fingers as he went.

“Shiro...” Keith moaned a desperate plea and wrapped his arms round Shiro’s neck. “Touch me… I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long…”

He kissed the youngest. “Any special requests?”

“Just put your hands on me…”

Shiro positioned both hands on Keith’s lower back and slid them under his shirt. He massaged along the shallow indent of Keith’s spine, dragging his heated palms all the way up to Keith’s shoulders and back down, drawing lazy circles across the youngest’s muscles. Keith drew long breaths under Shiro’s heavy touch. His trembling sighs echoed how starved he was for attention. The eldest stole more kisses from him as Keith slipped into a state of bliss. Shiro continued exploring his friend’s back and where Keith liked to be touched most, fulfilling his own fantasies of touching the youngest’s body, and soon Keith’s erection dug into the eldest’s abdomen.

“Shiro…”

The eldest moved down to Keith’s ass and kneaded the youngest’s buttocks through his joggers. Keith pouted through a quiet hum and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, digging his face into Shiro’s neck. He looped an arm under the eldest’s to hold him better.

“Mmm, Keith…” Shiro turned into the youngest’s neck to continue kissing him.

Keith used his legs as leverage to press his erection into Shiro. “Fuck…” He nuzzled the bridge of his nose into Shiro’s skin. “Touch me…”

The eldest swallowed and propped one arm across his friend’s upper back to hold Keith against his chest. With his other hand, he ran a finger along the middle seam of Keith’s joggers, following the heat to Keith’s hole where he drew more circles.

The youngest gave a desperate whine as he gripped Shiro’s shirt. After a few heavy pants, he asked with a nervous tone. “Can I call you Daddy?”

“You may.” Shiro dug his hands under Keith’s shirt again and smoothed them up Keith’s back. “I’d love to talk to you like you’re my little boy… May I?”

“Please…”

Shiro fingered the youngest’s muscles as he made his way back down to Keith’s ass. His meticulous mapping of Keith’s body ignited the youngest’s skin with a restless hunger and he squirmed for more. Shiro teased, “You’re so sensitive, Baby. You like the way I touch you?”

Keith stressed a reply as his impatience seeped into a groan, “Yes…” He lifted his head from the eldest’s shoulder and huffed on Shiro’s lips, “Fuck me, Daddy…”

“God…” He fought a quick dizzy spell and then continued. “You're a horny boy, aren’t you, Keith… You ready for Daddy?”

Keith’s dick swelled in a rage of excitement and fire spiralled through his body. He nodded as he watched the eldest with a greedy sort of pout in his eyes, his breath catching as he panted through heavy arousal.

The sight warmed Shiro. “Who’s my cute baby…” Keith blushed furiously and Shiro leaned in and pecked Keith’s lips. Shiro kept a firm hand on Keith’s lower back, applying a satisfying pressure that soothed the youngest’s trembling legs. “Let’s get your body ready too. How’s that sound?” Keith parted his lips to retort but Shiro brought his free hand up and asked, “Can you wet Daddy’s fingers, please?”

Keith tried to ignore the throbbing in his pants and nodded again. He took Shiro’s fingers in his mouth with a pitiful sob, as if it pained him to obey.

“Ohh, what a good boy, Keith…”

Keith hummed on Shiro’s fingers in response. He wanted to say something snarky against his better judgement but he was stuck on the man’s fingers like an addiction. If he wanted Shiro, he had to do as he was told. It would mean swallowing his pride and rolling over for the man, even after all the smart ass shit Keith said earlier, but he needed Shiro so bad. His mouth watered at the thought of Shiro pleasuring him, and he slathered his tongue all over the eldest’s fingers.

Shiro kissed the youngest’s face as Keith’s eyes closed in submission. “Good boy… Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, Baby…” He slipped his fingers out of Keith’s mouth and into Keith’s pants where he traced the youngest’s ring of muscle.

Keith moaned into the man’s shoulder as his body melted. “Shiro, please...”

“Tell Daddy.”

Keith held his breath as he fought his pride to speak. “Put your fingers in, Daddy, please..!”

Shiro dipped his fingers inside upon request and Keith exhaled voiceless moans. The youngest twitched round him at the unfamiliar invasion but his body pulled Shiro in. Keith’s quiet pleas excited Shiro, and his erection pushed into Keith’s joggers. Shiro ventured deeper and used more of his fingers to massage Keith.

“Ah, Shiro…” He needed to use his mouth again, it was drooling for attention after tasting Shiro’s fingers. He turned into the man’s neck and greedily nursed a bit of Shiro’s skin.

“Mmm…” The eldest moaned as his eyes fell shut. A black currant and peach scent from the Love Spell candle wafted through the air, entwined with bergamot and a sweet musk. The handsome aroma, coupled with Keith’s lips on his neck, filled Shiro with a ravenous energy. He wanted to give Keith everything he’d always wanted, touches, kisses, undivided attention. However, Shiro couldn’t ignore the blazing desire within him that lusted to take what he’d always wanted from Keith.

The youngest exhaled a hot breath and kissed off the man to whisper. “Daddy, more…”

The request went straight to Shiro’s dick. He spread his fingers and stretched Keith as he continued moving along his insides. 

The youngest curled into Shiro’s torso, turning his gaze up to mewl at the ceiling. Shiro’s length weighed on Keith’s joggers, giving the youngest an estimate of how big Shiro was and how much Keith would have to stretch to fit him inside. The youngest moaned at the thought but he couldn’t stand how loud his dick was getting.

“You like this, Sweetheart?”

“I love that…” He inhaled a shaky breath and whined, “Daddy, suck my dick..!”

Shiro was hesitant to change gears so readily but pulled his hand out from Keith’s joggers. “Okay, Baby… I’m gonna lay you down-“

“Help me get naked.” Keith reached behind his head and tugged his shirt off.

Shiro laid the youngest on the cold floor and helped Keith out of his joggers and boxers. Keith’s dick was beating red and swollen, aching for Shiro’s mouth. Keith sat up and pulled the eldest over him with one hand, directing Shiro where to put his face. The gesture excited Shiro more, knowing Keith was so eager for him. Shiro exhaled across the head of it to prepare himself a moment, tickling Keith with his forceful breath, then grabbed hold of it with a firm grip as if he owned it.

Keith watched the man take his entire length down his throat. Keith hung his mouth involuntarily at the sweet relief. “Give it to me, Daddy…” He gripped Shiro’s shoulder for support as the man bobbed on him, Keith’s other hand firm on the floor and sweating. “I need you, I need you so bad..!” 

Shiro drew shameless moans as Keith casted his own sob of a love spell.

“Put your fingers in…”

Shiro pulled off Keith’s dick to spit on his fingers. He stuck them back inside Keith’s ass and curled them to spark his sensitive spot, making the youngest gasp. Shiro then went on smoothing his lips along Keith’s member.

“Edge me like this, Daddy!” He panted sweet little moans into the room, driving the eldest wild. Then after only a moment he cried, “Shiro, I’m close..!“

Shiro stopped his fingers and kissed off the youngest’s dick. “Tell Daddy you don’t wanna cum.”

He took a moment to catch his breath. “Okay…”

Shiro corrected, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy…”

He swirled his tongue round the head of Keith’s member, partly to reward the youngest but mostly to indulge himself. He put his fingers back to work as well.

“Oh, fuck yes…” Keith’s head dropped and his bodyweight leaned on his backmost arm, which was the only thing keeping him up at that point.

“You like that, don’t you, Baby…”

“Yes...” He whimpered as Shiro pumped him, “Yes..!”

Shiro kissed the youngest’s member and lingered by the tear forming at the head, mesmerised by the sight. He exhaled onto Keith’s length as the tear ran down his kin. Shiro murmured. “Who’s my good boy…”

Keith’s dick jumped. “Daddy, I don’t wanna cum..!”

Shiro stopped his hands again to give Keith a chance to compose himself, the youngest panting with exhaustion. “Sweet baby… You’re so obedient when you’re horny.” He swept his tongue up Keith's length to clean the pre cum. “We doing okay, Keith?”

He pinched his lips and nodded when Shiro looked up to check on him. Keith exhaled a burst of frustration. “Don’t stop.”

Shiro closed his lips round Keith’s member and sank all the way down to Keith’s balls. He watched with a sadistic hunger as Keith’s face tensed from the pleasure, pouting for more of Shiro’s touch.

The youngest bucked as Shiro swallowed round him. He gasped, “Daddy…” His eagerness peaked again and he accelerated through his speech, nearly tumbling over his words. “I want my mouth full of your dick…”

Shiro heard him but he wanted the satisfaction of having Keith tell him twice. He sucked all the way back up and popped Keith’s member out of his mouth. “So excited, Sweetheart… You gotta slow down so Daddy can hear you… Now, tell Daddy what you need.”

Keith swallowed and tried to calm himself enough to speak slower. “I want my mouth full of your dick…”

“Yeah? Looks nummy, huh, Keith… Daddy making you hungry?” He gave a low chuckle at Keith’s flustered expression. He pressed his cheek against Keith’s member and rode the youngest’s heartbeat with a soft moan. “Daddy’s so hard for you, Baby Boy… You wanna help Daddy?”

Keith ran his gloved hands over his face, lust coursing through him like a sickness, and answered with a desperate, almost sulking voice. “Yeah…”

“Yeah?”

He weathered a hard stir in his chest as Shiro’s words both humiliated and aroused him. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as his face reddened against his will. “Shiro..! Help me…”

Shiro admired his work for only a second before he couldn’t stand how pitiful Keith looked. He crawled to his knees and pecked the youngest’s lips to pacify him, tasting his heat. “Lay down.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith whispered and lowered himself to the floor.

He laid down beside Keith, aligning the each other's dick with the other's face so Keith could get what he wanted and Shiro could continue teasing him. The youngest kept moving around to feel out all the possible positions. His heated skin left foggy outlines of his fingers and buttocks on the floor. The colourful city lights bathed Keith’s skin, shining on the nervous sweat at his brow and chest. Once Keith decided he was done stalling, he pulled Shiro’s joggers down and grabbed Shiro’s dick, popping the head in his mouth immediately.

“Keith, Baby…” Shiro fought another dizzy spell as he tried to keep up. He wanted Keith to show his underbelly, to fall apart and beg for him. Oh, he craved it. But he was going to have to try much harder if he wanted to break someone like Keith. It seemed the youngest was easily humiliated by praise and baby talk. Maybe that was Shiro’s way in.

Shiro combed his fingers through Keith’s hair as he praised. “There you go…”

Keith inhaled a shaky breath at Shiro’s choice of words and his mouth became excessively wet. The eldest watched with fascination as the youngest licked back and forth along Shiro’s length, slobbering on it as if it were candy. Shiro’s dick welcomed the touch as it pulsed anxiously. Keith sighed on it and took as much as he could into his mouth. He tried to mimic what Shiro did for him, though he could only eat a fraction of Shiro’s length and he couldn’t help grazing his teeth across Shiro’s skin.

“You’re so cute… Are you making Daddy feel good?” He dragged his hand down Keith’s neck and chest as the youngest tried to stay on task. “Yeah? You copying Daddy? Smart boy… You’re doing so good…” The eldest spit on his fingers and traced Keith’s hole again.

“Mmm,” He vibrated Shiro’s member with a hum and he spread his thighs for Shiro.

The eldest poked his fingers in and scissored them, earning another needy hum from Keith. At the same time, he swallowed Keith’s length and started his rhythm up again. The youngest tried to stay focused on Shiro’s member but the tension in his pelvis screamed.

He ripped his lips from Shiro’s dick. “Shiro..! More, more, fuck!”

The eldest moaned as he pulled Keith’s length out to speak, continuing his rhythm with a hand instead. “How good does this feel, Keith?”

“It feels so good…” He sighed. “Fuck me, Daddy…”

“Who’s Daddy’s good boy?”

“God, Shiro..!” He pouted forcefully at the ceiling as he arched his back. “I’m a good boy- Shiro- I don’t wanna cum! Daddy, stop!”

Shiro did as he was told and Keith dissolved to sobs. The eldest stroked Keith’s hair again with a gentle hand. “You’re pushing it, Sweetheart. You need to cum.”

“I can take it…” Keith gave Shiro a weary but determined look. “Fuck my face…”

Shiro rolled onto his knees and positioned his hips above the youngest’s head. “You’re really going all out…”

Keith breathed heavily as horniness fogged his brain. “God, you make me so hot…”

“What do I do to you?” Shiro looked under himself at Keith and caressed his knuckles along the youngest’s dick.

“You- You get me hard so fast, make me wanna fuck til I cum…” Keith wiped his face and held Shiro’s thighs for support, staring up at Shiro’s member as it hung just above his lips. “Shiro, just fuck my face…”

“You need Daddy to feed you, huh? Tell Daddy what a hungry boy you are.”

“I-” Keith choked on what morsel of pride he had left. “Daddy, feed me, I’m hungry…”

“Tell Daddy.”

“Stop it…” Keith blushed and forced himself to say, “Feed me..! Feed me, Daddy..!”

“Ahh,” Shiro sank into Keith’s mouth with a deep moan. “That’s it, Baby…”

Keith mewled longingly as Shiro humped into the youngest nice and easy, only giving him enough to fill his mouth. Keith exhaled when Shiro’s wet heat consumed the youngest’s length again. Keith’s thighs trembled as he struggled not to buck into Shiro’s face. The eldest just felt so good, dragging Keith to the edge almost immediately. The tension in his body grew more uncontrollable every time Shiro hollowed his cheeks. Sweat accumulated on his back as he tried to focus only on pleasuring Shiro. He didn’t want to cum yet but he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Keith pushed off the floor to eat more of Shiro’s length and accidentally choked himself.

The eldest stopped what he was doing and raised his hips, turning his head down to check on his friend. “Sorry, Keith. You okay?”

He coughed a few rounds before speaking up. “I want more. Daddy, feed me…”

Shiro walked his hands back and sat on his legs, sitting just behind Keith’s head. The youngest’s mouth hung in disappointment as he followed Shiro with his eyes. The eldest then climbed to his feet and gestured for Keith to get up. The youngest rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees for Shiro. He looked up for further instruction as he clung to Shiro’s hips for support. Shiro took him by the chin and aligned Keith’s mouth with his dick. Shiro pumped himself with his other hand, occupying the shaft lest Keith try to choke himself again. The youngest threw his mouth onto the head of Shiro’s throbbing member.

Shiro asked with a buttery tone. “How’s that taste, Sweetheart? Is that nummy?”

Keith exhaled with a shiver, fighting to keep his eyes open. He tried to tune in to Shiro’s rhythm as the man worked himself. Fuck, just having the man in his mouth was pushing it. Keith whined as he felt his orgasm approaching yet again.

“Feel better with Daddy’s dick in your mouth?” He tucked some hair behind Keith’s ear. “Yeah?”

Keith drew helpless moans. His blood raged under Shiro’s voice, thundering through his brain and chest and dick.

“You want milky?”

He blushed and tensed his body as he tried to hold out. He turned an embarrassed eye up at Shiro, begging that he stop talking like that.

Shiro moaned. “You’re so damn cute… Are you ready, sweet boy? You want Daddy’s milky?”

Keith hated how Shiro used that word but it made him so hot. He nodded, just wanting more of Shiro, completely under his spell. The eldest pulled his dick out of Keith’s mouth with a wet pop. Keith pinched his lips to keep them from trembling, eyeing the lonely head of Shiro’s member as it reached for him.

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s forehead to angle him properly. “Open your mouth nice and wide for me.”

“Fuck.” He curled forward under the weight of that command, shaking from arousal. Keith fit back into the curve of Shiro’s hand and opened his mouth with his tongue hanging. His chest pounded as he waited for Shiro to finish, his brow trembling with anxiety. He stressed, “Gimme milky…”

Shiro panted as Keith continued making little cries for help, arousal and pride rushing through the eldest. After a hot minute, a line of white gushed across Keith’s face and the impact made the youngest’s eyes squeeze shut. But they were back open in an instant and Shiro growled at the sight of Keith's eyes rolled back. "Ahh, Baby...” He watched as Keith licked around his mouth and tried to catch the remaining waves of Shiro’s orgasm. He asked with a gruff voice. “You wanna cum now, Keith?”

He nodded as his face nearly fell apart, as if he was on the verge of crying. “I want Daddy all over me...”

Shiro thought about how to achieve that, then pulled Keith off the floor and hoisted him onto his hips. He turned round and pinned Keith to the wall like that, legs and arms wrapped round the eldest. Keith panted shrill whimpers as Shiro entered him, his back arching to pull more of Shiro inside.

“Daddy, fuck! Daddy, yes..!”

Shiro rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, murmuring in his ear. “You’re so close, huh, Baby? You need to cum, don’t you…”

“Ah, Shiro!” He gripped Shiro’s back muscles as the eldest pounded him into the wall. “Fuck me…” He whined, “Fuck me, I mean it..! I wanna cum now!”

“Ohh fuck…” He nuzzled Keith’s neck. “Who’s Daddy’s horny baby...”

Keith panted as his dick flopped between their bodies. Without a response though, Shiro humped slower and with less care. Keith’s pelvis burned with the tension and he felt himself about to cry out in anger.

“Keith. You wanna cum?”

“Yes,” he shouted, tears forming at his eyes. “Yes, I wanna cum..! I’m a horny baby, I’m so horny! Daddy please..! I’m a good boy…”

Shiro rewarded him by picking up the pace again. “There you go, Keith…”

“Please…” He mewled between breaths, “Please… Please…” Keith’s brow knitted as he felt himself slipping over the edge. “Mmm, Shiro- Shiro-”

“Look at me.”

Keith leaned his head back enough to look at the eldest, giving him the saddest little face Shiro had ever seen. His cheeks were flushed, sweat dripping down his brow, cum streaked down his face. He stared at Shiro with a worried or frightened look in his eye, as if the eldest might deny him this orgasm. But Shiro kept ramming into him, watching Keith with that same sadistic fever. Keith’s dick spat onto their torsos and his head fell onto Shiro’s shoulder in ecstasy, moaning quiet sounds of pleasure. Shiro went on humping Keith through his orgasm as he kissed the youngest’s neck.

Keith sighed into the eldest’s shirt as he closed his legs tighter round the man. He took deep breaths through his nose as he began to calm down. “Hm,” he winced as he became overstimulated.

“Sorry, Keith…” Shiro lifted the youngest to pull out, earning a long, dry groan from Keith. He then carried his friend back to the circle of candles and sat down, holding the youngest’s limp body against him. He pet Keith’s head with long and soft strokes as tears fell from the youngest’s eyes. “Good boy… You were so good for me…”

Keith’s sweat bled into the eldest’s shirt from his heated skin, his chest pounding into Shiro’s. His limbs trembled as he struggled to maintain his grip.

“I got you, Keith…” He wrapped both arms round the youngest and encouraged him just to relax against Shiro’s body. “I got you…”

More tears fell from Keith’s eyes and he sniffled.

“Hearing you whine for me… you really made me feel so good…” He hummed a quick chuckle and rubbed Keith’s back. “How do you do that? Turn me on like it's easy…” After a minute he asked, “You okay?”

Keith sniffled in response.

He spoke with a softer tone. “How did you like my Love Spell? Were you as entranced as I was?”

Keith hiccuped and slid his hands up Shiro’s back to latch then on the eldest’s shoulders. His movements were slow and careful, like he was afraid of something.

“We’re all done now, Keith… You did a great job…”

The youngest pressed his forehead into Shiro’s skin and shook his head with a sleepy weight about him. He reached up with one hand and caressed the back of Shiro’s neck, his fingers sifting through Shiro’s fuzzy hairs before latching onto him protectively.

“I love you, Shiro…”

Shiro stared onward as his heart fluttered with disbelieving happiness. He nearly forgot how to speak. “I- I love you, Keith…”

Keith nestled his head into the side of Shiro’s neck. “That was really good…”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Shiro paused. “I love you…”

Keith smiled. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I had fun making you feel good… I love you, Keith.”

He smiled wider and mumbled under a blush. “I love you, Shiro…”

“How- how long have you known?”

Keith inhaled as he thought about how to answer, trying not to give himself away too much. “Long time…”

“How come you ain’t my boyfriend?”

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arms round the man. “God, I’m tired… You have to take me to your place cos my bed’s not here yet.”

“Oh, I really do… Well, Keith. You’re coming home with me.”

Keith smiled into the man’s skin. “Should I leave the candles like this or are you still afraid?”

Shiro turned to kiss Keith’s face. “I’m more afraid of you… little witch… you got me under your spell… You might not be sleeping tonight…”

Keith dried his eyes on Shiro’s shoulder.

"There was cum on my wrist and now it's on your back..."

"Eh..." Keith settled his face down again. After a minute, he said quietly, “I love you…”

“I love you too, Keith. I‘ll never stop.” He waited a minute before muttering, “But you still ain’t my boyfriend…”

Keith exhaled with a humoured smile. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Shiro nodded and took the joke a step farther. “Alright, I will..! Stop asking...”

Keith laughed as he found the tables had turned. “Fuck you..!”


End file.
